


give me that body high

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Morning After, Post-Canon, but not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: If Lucifer had known he would be lying in a ditch outside of a deserted warehouse, he would’ve at least dressed for the occasion.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	give me that body high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchstick_dolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to you, Matches. I hope you appreciate what I've done to your prompt.
> 
> Thank you to [Obli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla) for the second set of eyes and also the scenario suggestion

If Lucifer had known he would be lying in a ditch outside of a deserted warehouse, he would’ve at least dressed for the occasion.

“Detective,” he says. Well, whines, really. With her here, the grit is starting to get in his eyes, and he’s beginning to lose all sense of smell.

Chloe clamps her hand over his mouth, and the look she gives him would send him back to Hell with his tail between his legs if he had one. She holds it there, apparently not trusting him to remain quiet without assistance. And he would enjoy this, if only her hand wasn’t also covered in dirt.

Instead, he’s dressed for the party he attended the night before, one that he remembers only in flashes of light, neon, and the unadulterated feeling of cocaine and ecstasy flowing through his veins.

“You look ridiculous,” she says after a moment, removing her hand and wiping it on her jeans. She looks around them from where she’s crouched at the edge of the ditch, just beside him. “Took me forever to find you, you know.”

“Well, if you’d come with me, you wouldn’t have had to go through all the trouble,” he grumbles as he pulls himself to his feet. This time, he’s not burnt from hours in the sun. Just dusty and a little sore, and he desperately wants to be in a shower with her _right now._

“Yeah, well some of us have a daughter who can’t be left on her own for that long.” Chloe stands too. She loops her fingers in the low waistband of his leather pants and tugs him closer for a very brief kiss. “Could’ve at least called to let me know you wouldn’t be home.”

He’s not sure if the drugs are still in his system, but he’s definitely sure he’s giving her a dopey smile. “Misplaced my phone, darling,” he replies.

Chloe pulls it out of her pocket. “I know.” When she steps back, she goes far enough away that she can assess him in his entirety. He thinks she’s about to burst out into laughter, but she manages to school it rather well. “Did you… did you have fun at least?”

“It was _marvelous._ ” And really, he would love to regale her with the events of the evening, but she’s just so damn beautiful with the desert sun haloing her and an amused look on her face. Mostly he wants to kiss her. Maybe he’s more human than he thinks these days.

“Great, well it’s past 9, and I’m already late for work.” But her words hold no malice in them, not even a shred of annoyance. She does, however, take his hand and turn around to tug him toward where she presumably parked.

Lucifer manages not to stumble after her, regaining his composure. He dusts himself off as they walk. “Do you have the entire force out looking for me?”

“I do not.” He sees her car now, not too far away from the edge of the road. When they get there, she leans against it with a sigh. “I have the day off,” she says, as if the white lie was too much to bear in such a short amount of time. He won’t hold it against her, though. He can’t.

“Oh, really, now?” Lucifer crowds up against her, feeling her warm skin beneath the layer of her soft shirt. He would have loved to feel this last night, to watch her laugh in the flashing colors. Perhaps she would have let him do her makeup and left the shape of her lips on his neck for the world to see. Maybe next time.

“Yes.” She plants her palms on his chest. His very bare, very dusty chest. Lucifer strongly considers just flying them back to his penthouse. But Chloe isn’t finished talking. “Which means _you_ are going to get cleaned up, and then you’re going to tell me exactly what happened.”

What happened was a good time, too-short leather shorts, a dropped cell phone, and a bout of exhaustion. It’s rather embarrassing, really. “Will I get some company at least?” he asks, finally going to sit in the car. Somehow sitting is a relief.

Chloe gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car. “Maybe,” is all she says before turning onto the road with all the care of an elderly turtle. The cruiser isn’t made for off-roading, that much has been abundantly obvious for months now. Once they’re on flat, solid blacktop, she reaches over the middle console to thread her fingers between his. “On one condition.”

“Anything for you.” And it’s the truth. He would do anything for her, and not just to have her naked in his shower. Though few things are better than that. He’s counted.

“If I don’t go to the next one, please at least tell me where you’re going before you pass out in the middle of nowhere,” she says, sneaking a quick glance at him while the roadway is free and clear.

“Detective! You said ‘if’!” The smile that his delight is rewarded with is far more luminous than any glow stick.

“Mmm.” She turns her attention back to the road, but she squeezes his hand, and Lucifer decides this occasion couldn’t have been so bad after all. Though next time, he’ll look for an outfit to match whatever she would wear.


End file.
